Fated
by Whimsie Firefly
Summary: I suck at summaries. 5 years after the Promised Day, things begin to get messed up. And continues to get more messed up. I even confused myself. Just read, if you will.
1. Sakurazukamori

**************************************  
  
Fated  
  
An X-1999/Tokyo Babylon/Unique Flavor Crossover  
  
by Whimsie Firefly  
  
**************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own the bishonen or twiggy girlies of CLAMP. *bows down before the CLAMP-ness of it all* Though I wish I did just to make mesa happy! *pulls lint from pockets* Sueing is pointless, unless you want strawberry lip gloss, a chibi notebook, and a pen. And I'm sure you don't.  
  
Note: I do, however, represent the wonderful originalness of Unique Flavor and its members. Unique Flavor is not a bookstore, it is a band. MY band. Deal with it. Steal the name and be fed to the Tree. Sho there. *sticks out tongue*  
  
*****************  
  
Part 1- Sakurazukamori  
  
*****************  
  
She stood, motionless, at the center of the park. The cherry trees waved slowly back and forth in the gentle breeze. Her waist length, jet black hair twisted and turned in that same wind, seeming almost to reach out towards the falling cherry blossoms.  
  
A smile slowly spread across her face. //I'm home...// she thought. She raised an arm, waiting.  
  
A dark shape plummeted through the masses of cherry blossoms and came to rest on her outstretched wrist. The falcon, for that's what it was, shifted from foot to foot, sensing its master's excitement.  
  
She absently ruffled the feathers on its crown with her free hand, then deftly tossed it back into the air. The cherry tree grove rang with her laughter as her form slowly dissolved into a million swirling cherry petals that mingled with the others on the wind.  
  
And she was gone...  
  
  
  
*duck-n-cover* I sorry it short!! And deal with the cliffhangers, they are in ALL the chapters!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Comments and ??s appreciated *cough*orI'llfeedyou tothetree...*cough* Thankies!! -Whimsie 


	2. Kamui

Disclaimer: Do not own the bishonen or twiggy girlies of CLAMP. *bows down before the CLAMP-ness of it all* Though I wish I did just to make mesa happy! *pulls lint from pockets* Sueing is pointless, unless you want strawberry lip gloss, a chibi notebook, and a pen. And I'm sure you don't.  
  
Note: I do, however, represent the wonderful originalness of Unique Flavor and its members. Unique Flavor is not a bookstore, it is a band. MY band. Deal with it. Steal the name and be fed to the Tree. Sho there. *sticks out tongue*  
  
***********  
  
Part 2- Kamui  
  
***********  
  
Kamui shivered. Something in the wind had changed, and he didn't like it.  
  
//Stop that!// he told himself firmly. //It's been five years since the Promised Day. It's over. Now stop being so damn jumpy!//  
  
He gave himself a mental shake and got a firmer grip on the enormous pile of books he carried. He started walking again, outwardly appearing to be just a normal college sophomore. Bur Kamui Shirou was anything but your normal student. He wisely kept that fact to himself.  
  
He lifted his violet eyes to the sky, watching the cherry blossoms drift down to the ground on the gentle breeze.  
  
//Why do I feel as if the Promised Day was only the beginning?// he thought briefly, before cutting off that train of thought.  
  
"Oi, Kamui-san! You're going to be late for Takamura's class if you don't hurry!" a faceless voice called across the campus lawns.  
  
Kamui closed his eyes and walked on. //Let me be late. I don't care.// he thought, entering a nearby building with a sigh.  
  
Had he stayed outside for a moment longer, he would have seen a large black falcon fly overhead and land in a nearby tree, and the number of cherry petals on the wind suddenly multiply...  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! DID IT AGAIN!!!  
  
*************************************************************** 


	3. Subaru

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue.  
  
***********  
  
Part 3- Subaru  
  
***********  
  
Subaru Sumeragi felt something in his gut twist, and immediately looked at his hands. The marks placed there by the Sakurazukamori flared to life, burning brightly to his second sight.  
  
His breath quickened, and he felt his body begin to shake.  
  
//No, stop it. You're kidding yourself.// he told himself firmly. //He's dead. You killed him. Its over.//  
  
Still, a wave of uncertainty crept over him. He stared at his hands, thinking.  
  
His vivid emerald eyes widened in shock as he came to a conclusion.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Heehee. I'm enjoying this. Oh, and forgot to warn you. OOCness. There. You've been warned.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	4. Ki

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
*******  
  
Part 4- Ki  
  
*******  
  
Ki Ichigo glanced around the room. //Man, that felt freaky...// she thought, gently running a finger over the back of her left hand. //Like it was burning...//  
  
She sighed. //First the pains in my shoulders and now the burning in my hands...//  
  
"I can't take much more of this..." she muttered.  
  
"More of what?" asked her best friend, Megumi Shinwa, tossing her waist length, jet black hair over her shoulder and turning her green eyes on Ki.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" she replied, her cerulean eyes carefully neutral. "Just stuff."  
  
"Oh, okay." replied Megumi, turning towards their next class. She absently rubbed her wrist, wondering about the claw marks she had found there this morning, and the cherry petals scattered about in her room.  
  
Ki walked on, oblivious to her friend's musings.  
  
A black falcon soared overhead, watching the two girls intently.  
  
Neither of them noticed.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
WHOO HOO!! NEW CHARACTERS!!! WHOO HOO! These two are not in the real Unique Flavor though. They're from my perverse lil mind. SO DEAL!!!  
  
*************************************************************** 


	5. Toki

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
*********  
  
Part 5- Toki  
  
*********  
  
//My sisters, your predictions were correct. The two stars are born again. Life was given a chance, yet now it may all end as you foretold...//  
  
In the upstairs room of a musty bookstore, a young woman with long brown hair sat, deep in concentration.  
  
//Hinoto, Kanoe, help your youngest sister. What do I do against this new wave?//  
  
The young woman's icy grey-blue eyes stared at a point on the wall, unseeing.  
  
Toki, you can only trust... You cannot interfere...  
  
She smiled, standing up and brushing the dust off of her jeans.  
  
//Thank you, my sister...//  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ooo, that was almost too short... Oh well. BTW, Toki is my bestest friend in the whole wide world and is in the real UF. She hasn't read this yet. *duck-n-cover* Hope she likes!!  
  
************************************************************ 


	6. Whimsie

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Note: Please excuse self-insertation. It works though!!  
  
************  
  
Part 6- Whimsie  
  
************  
  
She twitched. //Not another one...//  
  
"Poor kid... Hey, wake up!"  
  
Whimsie Firefly reached down and gingerly touched the shoulder of the young man laying on the ground before her.  
  
He groaned, then slowly opened his eyes, revealing vivid violet orbs.  
  
"Oi, its not healthy to just nod off in the middle of nowhere! Its lucky I came along, or Kami knows what would have happened to you!" she announced, running a hand through her short blonde hair.  
  
The boy sat up, looking somewhat confused. "I... was asleep?" he asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"Yeah, apparently. You weren't moving and I wasn't sure if you were dead or what, so I came over here and checked you out. You were in a pretty deep sleep, from what I can tell. You okay?" she asked, brown eyes scanning his face.  
  
"Um... Yeah..." he said, beginning to blush faintly. "I dunno what's wrong with me these days..."  
  
"Well, okay. Hey, my name's Whimsie. I'm the owner of the new bookstore over on 16th street, you know, Unique Flavor. If you ever need anything, you don't hesitate to ask, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm Kamui Shirou." he said, shaking her hand in greeting. "I'll remember that when its term paper time." he said with a smile.  
  
"Okay!" Whimsie said brightly. She turned to walk back to her store. "Take care Kamui!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you too!" he answered, walking away in the other direction.  
  
Whimsie shivered. //I have to go tell Toki right away... We need to talk to this "Kamui" before its too late...//  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
ME ME ME!!!! Let the games begin!!  
  
*************************** 


	7. Fuuma

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Note: Fuuma is OOC!!! VERY OOC!!  
  
***********  
  
Part 7- Fuuma  
  
***********  
  
Fuuma Monou blinked. //That bookstore wasn't there last week...// he thought, standing in front of a large sign that read 'Unique Flavor.' //I think I'll go and check it out...//  
  
He opened the door, setting off a small set of wind chimes that hung above it. The store appeared to be empty. "Hello?" he called softly, moving in between the large stacks of musty books.  
  
He looked up as he heard footsteps from the second floor. Seeing an open door to a flight of stairs, he shrugged and started up them. He paused a few steps from the top when he heard voices arguing.  
  
"Toki, I don't care what Hinoto says! We have to do something! I met Kamui today, and its already starting! We can't just sit by and let it happen!" said a musical voice.  
  
"Whimsie..." broke in a slightly softer voice. "You know I can't do anything. My sisters... I don't want to make their mistakes... I can't interfere..."  
  
"Hinoto and Kanoe knew what they were doing. They chose their fates. Now we must choose ours. Its time to choose sides. We can't be neutral forever."  
  
"Whim..."  
  
Fuuma cleared his throat, and the voices quieted. He walked up the final few steps and was graced with a view of the speakers.  
  
Sitting on the floor were two women who seemed to be about thirty. One had short blonde hair, while the other had long brown tresses.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies." Fuuma said politely. "I was just looking for the bathroom..."  
  
"That's quite all right Monou-san." the brown haired one said softly.  
  
"You must be Kanoe's little sister. Toki, if my memory is correct?" he said smoothly.  
  
"Guilty as charged Monou-san. Its nice to see you again." she said. Fuuma understood what she meant.  
  
"And your friend?" he asked, nodding towards the blonde woman.  
  
"Whimsie Firefly atcha service!" she announced cheerfully.  
  
"And now... Is it about to begin anew, Toki-san?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
Ur... No I don't know where all this is coming from...  
  
*************************************** 


	8. Subaru

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
************  
  
Part 8- Subaru  
  
************  
  
Subaru sighed, closing his emerald eyes against the scene before him. //No. Not again...// he thought, opening his eyes and looking at the cherry tree before him. The cherry tree that had shriveled and died after he... killed... Seishirou-san. It was blossoming like the rest of the trees in  
  
Ueno Park.  
  
Subaru reached out tentatively to touch the tree. ::Tree?:: he asked with his mind.  
  
::No.:: came the reply. ::Not Sakurazukamori.::  
  
::No, not anymore... You don't remember me, Tree?::  
  
There was a pause. ::Sumeragi.::  
  
::Hai.::  
  
::Leave. Now. Or I will kill you.::  
  
::You're a tree. You cannot kill me.:: Subaru replied evenly. ::If you could, you would've done it already.::  
  
The tree was silent.  
  
::Has it begun anew?:: Subaru prodded.  
  
The tree remained silent.  
  
"Yes, it has begun." said a voice before Subaru's world went black...  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Unconciousness #1!!  
  
**************** 


	9. Whimsie

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
************  
  
Part 9- Whimsie  
  
************  
  
Whimsie suddenly began to shiver, interrupting whatever Toki and Fuuma had been discussing.  
  
Toki gave her a long glance. "Its time?"  
  
"Hai. I must decide..." Whimsie replied, her entire body shaking. "I have to go. He'll die..." she said quietly. She stood, trying not to stumble. "I'm going."  
  
Toki gave her a solemn look. "You realize what this means?"  
  
"Hai. I'll be back... Maybe..."  
  
"Good luck, then." Toki said quietly.  
  
Fuuma just sat there, looking back and forth between the two women. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Both were silent. Whimsie raised an arm, and a snowy white shape fluttered down from the rafters to meet it. She moved her arm so that the owl could perch on her shoulder, then turned and ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Fuuma, remember what I've told you!" she called as the door chimed shut. She sped off in the direction of Ueno Park, praying she wasn't too late...  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Ooo stuffers is beginning to happen!! WHO HOO!!  
  
************************************* 


	10. Kamui

Disclaimer: Man this is getting old. I DON'T OWN IT OK?!?!  
  
************  
  
Part 10- Kamui  
  
************  
  
Kamui had just left campus when he heard a familiar voice call out:  
  
"Get outta my way!"  
  
He stood, surprised, and watched his classmates jump out of the way as a blonde woman ran through, a snowy white owl soaring behind her. When she saw him, she checked her pace, running towards him.  
  
"Kamui-san! You must go to the bookstore, now! Don't ask questions, just go!" she said, pushing him in that direction. "Monou-kun is there. You must speak to him."  
  
Kamui's eyes went wide. "Fuuma?!"  
  
"JUST GO!!" Whimsie yelled. "Quickly, before they come!"  
  
"They? Who-?"  
  
"GO!" she yelled, before turning and running in the direction of Ueno Park, the owl gliding silently beside her.  
  
Kamui's shock held him in place for a moment before he turned and began to sprint in the direction of the bookstore.  
  
It was time for some answers…  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Oh man, be warned. It's about to get REALLY messed up.  
  
******************************************* 


	11. Ki

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!  
  
*********  
  
Part 11- Ki  
  
*********  
  
Ki felt her gut twist, and she cried out in pain and surprise.  
  
//What's happening to me?// she wondered, falling to her knees in pain.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice.  
  
She looked up into the most vivid violet eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Yea-OW!" she cried, doubling over with pain.  
  
"Here, let me help you." he said, lifting her into his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. "My name is Kamui Shirou."  
  
"Ki Ichigo." she managed to choke out in between little cries of pain.  
  
"Well, Ki, I'm gonna take you right over here to this bookstore and get you some help, okay?" he asked, his violet eyes concerned.  
  
"Mmkay." she replied.  
  
He pushed open the door and went inside, calling out "Hello? Is anyone in here? I need help! Hello?"  
  
He gently laid Ki on the floor and stood, frantically looking for anyone that might be in the store. "Hello?"  
  
"You don't have to yell, Shirou-san..." came a soft voice from somewhere to his left.  
  
Ki only saw long brown hair and grey-blue eyes before succumbing to blackness.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ya know, this was a lot longer in my notebook… It was prettier, too… All the chapters were color-coded. I miss the colors…. WAAAAAAAHHH!!  
  
************************************************************************* 


	12. Toki

Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE!!  
  
***********  
  
Part 12- Toki  
  
***********  
  
"Lucky you brought Ichigo-san here, Shirou-san. It's dangerous for her right now." said Toki, kneeling beside the unconscious girl.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kamui asked, watching her intently.  
  
"The same way she knew mine, Kamui-kun."  
  
Kamui whipped around, almost afraid to see the source of the familiar voice. His heart skipped a beat. "Fuuma!"  
  
"Hello Kamui-kun. It's been quite a while." Fuuma said, walking over to the violet eyed boy.  
  
Kamui shivered. "But I... you... I..." he stuttered. "How?"  
  
Toki smiled slightly. "Shirou-san, you were right in your thoughts. The Promised Day was only the beginning. The key players in this game are being assembled."  
  
Kamui stared at her. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Toki. I am Hinoto and Kanoe's youngest sister. Like them, I am a Dreamseer and a prophet." she said softly.  
  
"And Whimsie?" Kamui asked.  
  
"She... she has a different role. And as for Ki, here..." Toki said, motioning to the still-unconcious form. "Ki has a very important task ahead of her, but she must not know of it."  
  
"What is her role?" Fuuma asked quietly.  
  
Toki sighed. "She holds one of the Holy Swords..."  
  
Kamui paled. "You mean, she...?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "But she must not know."  
  
Kamui looked sick. "Who?"  
  
"Don't worry Kamui-kun. We're not involved this time." Fuuma said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kamui jumped as if he'd been stung.  
  
Toki sighed. //They're more involved than they know...//  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Mystery mystery!!!  
  
*************** 


	13. Sakurazukamori

Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Part 13- Sakurazukamori  
  
*******************  
  
::Traitor!:: screamed the tree.  
  
"Why did you come here, Sumeragi?" she asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Answers... I needed... answers..." Subaru said quietly. He was bound to the tree by its branches. He couldn't move.  
  
"You wanted to see your precious Seishirou-san again, didn't you?" she persisted.  
  
"Yes. I felt... he was here... wasn't he?" he asked weakly.  
  
She smiled. //Pathetic.// "No. Only me.:  
  
"But... you?"  
  
Her smile widened. "Didn't you know, Sumeragi? I'm your Seishirou-san's daughter."  
  
Subaru's breath caught, and he choked. "W-WHAT?!"  
  
She smirked, the same infuriating smirk that Seishirou had had. "You didn't actually think you were the only one in his life, did you? The Sakurazukamori must have an heir."  
  
"But I killed-"  
  
"Yes, and for a while you were Sakurazukamori. But you couldn't cut it. I'm here to take my rightful place."  
  
Subaru's eyes widened.  
  
"That means I must kill you, Sumeragi." she said coldly. She called the falcon to her wrist. "Meet the instrument of your death."  
  
The falcon took to the air, and Subaru closed his eyes... 


	14. Subaru

Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE!!!  
  
*************  
  
Part 13- Subaru  
  
*************  
  
There was a shrill cry and a burst of light. Then all was still.  
  
//Am I... alive?// Subaru thought. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
He was standing in the center of a familiar maboroshi. The single cherry tree waved in the breeze, and the snow fell down softly. Only one thing was missing that would make the illusion complete...  
  
"Do you still like cherry trees, Subaru-kun?" asked a voice.  
  
He turned, searching for its source. "Seishirou-san..." he breathed, his eyes resting on the black clad figure standing before him.  
  
Seishirou Sakurazuka smiled down at the boy he had broken. "Well Subaru- kun? Do you?"  
  
"No..." Subaru whispered. "No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
//They remind me...// he thought. But he spoke different. "Because of you." he said, glaring at Seishirou.  
  
"Me?" asked Seishirou, bemused. "What ever did I do to make you hate cherry trees?"  
  
Subaru felt his insides clench. "How dare you?! How dare you feign innocence?! You have no right!"  
  
Seishirou silently called the black eagle that was his shikigami to his wrist. "I have every right Subaru-kun. Every right to kill you."  
  
The shiki took to the air...  
  
And screamed as something white slammed into it. Someone new had entered the maboroshi. 


	15. Whimsie

Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE!!  
  
*************  
  
Part 15- Whimsie  
  
*************  
  
Whimsie skidded to a halt as she entered the park. //He's... here...// she thought. She started running again, not stopping until she reached the tree. //Where are they?// she wondered. She scanned the area with her second sight, once again finding nothing.  
  
::Where are they, Tree?!:: she demanded.  
  
::No.:: it replied.  
  
::Dammit, I don't have time for this! Where are they?!::  
  
::NO.:: it said more forcefully.  
  
She was about to reply, but stopped. //Wait a minute...// She walked over to the tree, reaching out towards it... And fell into the maboroshi.  
  
She let out a small gasp as her eyes fell on its occupants. //Sei... Seishirou...// She barely caught his words.  
  
"... right to kill you..." came his voice.  
  
She watched in horror as his shikigami took to the air. Before she even could think it, the snowy owl on her shoulder took flight, slamming into Seishirou's skikigami with a loud shriek. She saw Seishirou visibly stumble, and she felt a very small bit of her fear disappear. It was time...  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Oooo… MAJOR cliffhanger. Don'tcha just HATE me???  
  
**************************************** 


	16. Seishirou

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.  
  
**************  
  
Part 16- Seishirou  
  
**************  
  
Seishirou Sakurazuka felt something slam into his shikigami, feeling the pain deep in his gut. He turned, meeting the brown eyes of the last person he expected to see. "Whimsie.." he said, his voice carefully neutral.  
  
"Sakurazuka-san." she replied, inclining her head slightly. The owl circled overhead, then dropped to her shoulder. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Seishirou's eyes narrowed slightly. "Actually, I was in the middle of something..." he said, nodding towards Subaru, who was staring at her in shock.  
  
"Oh. More of your petty mindgames? Sorry, but Sumeragi-san will not die today." she said quietly, her eyes fills with a challenge.  
  
"Really Whimsie-chan? It is not for you to decide, and you know it. Or has Toki not let you in on the secret?" he asked, amber eyes cold.  
  
Whimsie shrugged it off. "Subaru-san, come with me. The Dreamseer needs your council, as do we all."  
  
Subaru blinked. "Dreamseer?"  
  
"Hai." said a soft voice. The marboroshi shifted, and suddenly the three figures were in Whimsie's bookstore. Toki sat in the middle of the dusty floor, her hair spread around her. She looked remarkably like Hinoto at first glance. "I am the Dreamseer, Sumeragi-san."  
  
Seishirou's face showed the barest traces of confusion.  
  
Toki's pale eyes gazed into his. "Sakurazuka-san, you are also a part of this. But you may not like the position you must take..."  
  
"Toki! You've..." Whimsie's voice trailed off in confusion.  
  
Toki smiled. "Hai. I have decided. I cannot sit idle and watch this battle be fought. I must take part as my sisters were unable to do."  
  
"Thank Kami…"  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Okay that ending sucked.  
  
******************* 


End file.
